Aiolos x Seika New Year drabble (en Español)
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Solo un pequeño fluff de Aiolos y Seika para celebrar el nuevo año. n.n feliz 2019, todos!


**Aiolos x Seika New Year's drabble**

El Santuario estaba oscuro bajo el manto de la noche. Donde ardían las antorchas, sus luces caían sobre la nieve blanca. Había nevado el día anterior.

El aire, por supuesto, estaba muy frío.

Aiolos y Seika estaban parados frente al Templo de Sagitario. La japonesa estaba vestidos con la ropa más cálida que poseía, gorro de lana en la cabeza. Aiolos llevaba su armadura de oro para la ocasión.

Cuando Seika le había preguntado una vez si no tenía frío solo con su armadura en invierno, el Gold Saint le había explicado que el cosmos se había mantenido abrigado. A pesar de eso, Seika no se había dejado evitar que le hiciera una cálida bufanda. Incluso había logrado tejer glifos de Sagitario en cada extremo con sus modestas habilidades de tejer. Para su alegría, Aiolos en realidad lo usaba regularmente, tal como lo hacía ahora.

De repente, los dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, que estaban cubiertos por un guante. A pesar de eso, ella podía sentir el calor a través de la tela. Incluso después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, este pequeño gesto de afecto la hizo sentir cálida y confusa por dentro.

„No tienes frío, ¿verdad?", Aiolos preguntó como si adivinara en qué estaba pensando ella.

Seika sonrió. „No, no lo tengo", ella le aseguró. Y era la verdad, especialmente ahora que su mano cálida teneba a la de ella.

De repente, las doce llamas de la Torre del Reloj cobraron vida. Eran visibles claro como cristalos en la oscuridad de la noche.

„Está comenzando", Aiolos comentó.

„Hai."

Podrían haberse unido a los demás en las festividades en la gran plaza. Sin embargo, como esta fue la primera víspera de Año Nuevo que pasaron juntos, habían decidido estar solos para sí mismos. En el reloj, la primera llama, Piscis, se apagó.

„Once."

La segunda llama.

„Diez."

La tercerea llama.

„Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Quatro. Tres. Dos. Uno."

Cuando la última llama, Aries, salió, sus labios se encontraron. Cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, Seika cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento. Nunca antes había tenido tal comienzo de año nuevo. Era pura magia, y eso iba a ser una buena señal para el futuro. O al menos Seika decidió verlo como tal. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría. Rompieron el beso y, después de intercambiar sonrisas llenas de calidez y afecto, volvieron la vista hacia los fuegos artificiales.

Saori Athena no había sido tacaña. Por supuesto hubo fuegos artificiales "normales", pero también otros, con forma de constelaciones. El primero en el cielo fue Pegasus, una lluvia de brillantes chispas azules en forma de un caballo alado. A la vista, el orgullo brotó en Seika por su hermanito.

After Pegasus followed Cygnus, Dragon, Andromeda and Phoenix.

„Es notable lo que la tecnología puede lograr, ¿no es así?", Aiolos murmuró.

Seika realizaba entonces que durante los trece años de su muerte, debió haber perdido muchas cosas. Pero este no era el lugar para tales meditaciones. El momento era demasiado hermoso para que ella pudiera arruinarlo. Que Saori no se contuvo se hizo evidente cuando comenzó la siguiente serie de fuegos artificiales. Esta vez, las chispas eran doradas y tenían la forma de las constelaciones del zodiaco. Desde Aries hasta Piscis, cada uno de ellos brilló en el cielo nocturno por unos momentos antes de que apareciera el siguienteIt was gorgeous.

Seika quedó absolutamente cautivada por la vista. Cuando se hicieron las constelaciones y se cambiaron a fuegos artificiales más normales, dos brazos fuertes se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de ella desde atrás. Ella no había notado que Aiolos se colocaba detrás de ella, ni siquiera que él le hubiera soltado la mano.

„Feliz año nuevo, Seika", dijo el Santo Sagitario y presionó suavemente un beso en el costado de su frente.

La japonesa se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el abrazo. Revelándose en el calor de su amada.

„Feliz año nuevo, Aiolos."


End file.
